


Passing Fancy

by mrhiddles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Businessman Loki, M/M, Not Underage, Stripping, waiter thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhiddles/pseuds/mrhiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by a friend: Loki (an older, successful business man) is on vacation when he sees Thor (a young, tanned kid working for the resort). Thor flirts as he brings Loki drinks. Loki decides this mean he will put his cock in Thor's ass.<br/>-<br/>"Then the young man turns and is heading towards their table. Loki drains his glass. He knows what his plans are for the rest of the day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this on its own as it is also a little too long for the ficlets.

Loki is fingering the stem of the flute of champagne beside him as he’s told in one ear by Clint that he has a meeting at noon, another at four, lunch, then meetings stacked through until eleven that night, and oh do not forget you owe a call to Amora and…

And he’s nodding, he looks like he’s listening. But his attention is on the tall, pretty blond asking the other guests if they fancy a refill. He’s broad in the shoulders, taller probably than even Loki is—which is a feat in itself—but still a little soft in the face, along the jaw. He smiles demurely at all who reply to him. Long fingers pour bubbling champagne into half-filled flutes and Loki’s thoughts have gone curiously blank.

Then the young man turns and is heading towards their table. Loki drains his glass.

He knows what his plans are for the rest of the day.

—

The boy is young, but old enough to be serving alcohol, so he’s _old enough_.

Loki takes care to brush their fingers when he goes to fill his flute and when they meet eyes, Loki’s smile is wicked.

When Loki stands, he stands fast, abruptly entering the other’s space and making him stumble a step back in surprise. The waitstaff is expressly taught not to touch the guests, let alone stumble into them—Loki knows because he helped write the rules himself. He hates dealing with the help.

But this one’s cheeks flush high with color and he babbles out a rumbled apology, eyes darting everywhere over Loki’s face but his eyes.

Loki smirks, clasps his shoulder in a casual grip. He leans close, free hand drawing out a business card. He slips it inside the boy’s waistcoat, the edge just peeking out the top.

Loki leans closer and can feel the other shift, anxious, looking about for his manager if anyone should see this.

Loki whispers, breath tickling the cusp of his ear, “Meet me at room nine-five-eight, ninth floor. Eleven.”

He turns in time to see Clint effectively holding his tongue.

They leave the villa and Loki wonders if he will actually be brave enough to come.

—

Loki hears a knock at three minutes past eleven and he grins into the empty air, nothing short of eager. He hasn’t done this in a long time.

When he opens the door, it’s the blond and Loki was right, he is a bit shorter than the boy. He’s wearing what Loki knows is far too expensive a suit to belong to a waiter. A well kept hand-me-down at best. Probably a father who thought it a fitting gift for his first real job. Waiting on high-end clients in a world first class resort the size of a small state. And Loki owns half.

He’s glad hardly anyone here knows that. It makes for a good vacation spot.

The boy is nervous, his full lips almost pouting. He still flicks his gaze over Loki’s face, skittering over his eyes as he swallows, then flitting all over his room.

“Here,” Loki says. He swings the door wide and lets him pass. He walks in slowly, still scanning his surroundings. Though for all his nervousness, his hands don’t shake. Loki takes that as a good sign of things he intends to come. “Would you like a drink?”

He looks at Loki like he’s surprised he’s being addressed. “Oh, um. I haven’t brought anything. The rooms don’t have any liquor in them.”

“I know. That’s why my room has its own reserve,” Loki tells him, bending at the knees to reach into his mini fridge. He draws out a bottle of red wine he’s kept for just over a year. “If you wouldn’t mind…” he says, gesturing to the small kitchenette.

“Oh, I don’t drink much anymore.” He’s still standing in the middle of the room, looking awkward, out of place.

Loki hums and goes to grab himself a glass. He pours and drinks half a glass in little under a minute, swallowing past the taste.

“You don’t like wine?”

Loki raises his glass before setting it in the sink. He leaves the bottle on the counter. “Never much favored it, but it does its job.”

He walks closer and the other struggles again to not make eye contact.

Loki frowns. “What’s your name?”

“Thor, sir.”

“There’s no need for formality, Thor,” he murmurs. What a solid, rounded name. He likes the way it fits on his tongue. He brushes Thor’s hand with his thumb, and feels Thor twitch. “You’re nervous.”

He huffs, turning his head to the side but does not refuse when Loki begins edging his fingers along the sold of his palm. “What gave me away?”

Loki’s lips curve and his head chases the movement. He leans close and ends up pressed the bridge of his nose along Thor’s temple, lips at a stubbled cheek. He feels Thor release a breath.

Loki mouths at his jaw, tasting the barest hint of skin and sweat.

“You know why you’re here?” Loki asks him.

Thor huffs again. “I’m not a whore.”

“I didn’t offer you any money.” Loki moves so that he can look Thor in the face. Thor finally has his sight on him, but trained somewhere just short of his eyes. “Look at me.”

Thor sighs and Loki can feel his fingers twitch around where Loki has weaved his own.

“Nothing to worry yourself over. I won’t hurt you. It’s nothing serious.” Thor blinks quickly. Loki squeezes his hand. “I merely want to know what you feel like around me.”

That finally gets Thor to look at him, finally lock eyes with him. And he’s upset.

“I don’t do that,” he says quietly.

“You’ve never tried?” Loki replies too quickly. He holds tighter. Because it’s been a long time and Thor is beautiful in front of him and he’s a little young, yes, but Loki wants him. Badly. “You’ve not ever touched yourself out of curiosity? Never had the passing fancy?”

Thor swallows and the hesitation tells Loki what he expects.

“I’ll take care of you. It will feel lovely. Done it a fair few times myself.”

That makes Thor’s eyebrows raise high, like he never expected that answer.

“I don’t do… _this_ ,” he finally says.

“Just this night. You were curious of me. Wanted to know why someone with money, status, would call on you for something other than drinks and snacks?”

Thor swallows again, and Loki is so close he can hear it.

“You are a gorgeous thing, Thor. And I dearly wanted to have your cock in my mouth before you even made your circuit this afternoon.” Thor’s blush is back and it clings to his ears. His lips have parted and he’s breathing hard. “I wanted to know what your face would look like, your body atop mine. Wanted to know what you tasted like after I spill inside you.”

Thor’s other arm raises up to grab his bicep and Loki thrills at the touch. Thor is nearly panting, eyes wide, lips wet. He licks them, swallows again, and gives the faintest of nods.

And Loki knows he has him.

—

Loki leaves him to settle back amongst his bed. He’s only in a dress shirt and slacks, easily enough removed. He starts undoing shirt buttons while Thor figures out what to do with himself.

“I want you to undress,” Loki says.

Thor looks concerned. “And then what?”

“And then get in here.”

The first sign of a bashful smile flickers at Thor’s lips and Loki grins at him. He feels like encouraging tonight and it’s rare, exhilarating. Thor is inexperienced it seems, and Loki is ecstatic at the prospect.

Though Thor is not inexperienced in every area, it turns out. He removes the simple sweater he wears slowly, dragging it over his head, twisting just enough that Loki can count each muscle he sees slowly being revealed to him in the magnitude of shadow. It drops to the floor and it feels like ten years have passed since he last met Thor’s eyes.

Thor grips himself briefly through his slacks and Loki swallows thickly. His mouth is suddenly dry at the thought that this is definitely not the first time Thor has done this for someone. Thor skims his fingers over the jut of his hips, down over the band of his trousers, and further still. His fingers find their goal and Loki sees the muscles ripple in his forearm as he squeezes his own cock. His eyes close and he breathes out harshly.

Loki groans a small sound, loud enough Thor looks his way.

“Let down,” Loki tries. “Let down your hair.”

Thor reaches up and tugs out the tie that’s held his hair back. It’s long, reaching just past his clavicle and Loki wants to snatch it up and _pull_.

Loki moves on to his own pants and does the zip slowly, palming himself as Thor shimmies out of his trousers. They pool at the floor and Loki watches Thor start for the black fabric clinging tight to tan skin.

“Leave them. Come here.”

Thor does and he sees that Thor has lost that thread of nerves that had been coursing through him. He crawls up the bed until all Loki can see is Thor and then they’re kissing. Thor presses hard into him, hands steady his side, one tangled in dark hair. Thor rolls his hips and Loki cries out from the clothed friction.

“I want to see what you sound like too,” Thor rumbles. The sound vibrates against Loki’s throat and he smirks at the ceiling. “Taking me into you.”

“The night is young,” he sighs to another roll of Thor’s hips.

He hooks his fingers into Thor’s underwear and lets Thor’s swaying slowly shift them lower and lower.

When he palms Thor’s ass, Thor groans against his cheek. He drags the edges of his teeth along his skin and Loki’s never known that feeling before. And it’s enticing. It makes him want to be bitten. He wants Thor to tear into him, make him writhe, buck into the sheets on his stomach, filled up. Wants to hurt. Wants to bleed with Thor there to lick it away.

But these are lust-addled thoughts and must be shelved. He is intent on pursuing what he originally set out to do.

When he dips his fingers to draw a slow, pressing line against his anus, Thor does not pause in his thrusting. He merely presses himself back harder against Loki’s fingers.

When Loki draws away to grab the lube, his fingers returning wet, Thor shivers. When Loki presses his index in slightly he does still, but he whispers Loki’s name against his lips. The first time that night. It had been on Loki’s business card.

Loki presses his finger in to the knuckle and guides Thor with his other hand to keep moving. The distracting drag against each other is enough to press in a second finger, teasing with a third for a long while until Thor is loose and lazily thrusting against him. Relaxed, trusting.

Loki kisses him, hooking a leg over Thor’s thigh. He rolls them on their sides and tells Thor to turn over for him. Thor turns the other way and seems confused for a moment about what Loki wants from him. Loki takes his leg and sidles up close behind him, letting his cock nudge against him to get Thor used to the feeling. Thor tips his head back, meets Loki’s gaze. He looks nervous again but only for a moment.

Loki embraces him with an arm steady about his collar, fingers spanning his shoulder.

Thor rolls his hips back and Loki reaches down to guide himself. Thor winces at the stretch, and Loki hears himself making soothing sounds. Ridiculous, for him, but there all the same. Compelled by that jut of his brow that makes Thor’s expression so severe.

He sucks a bruise below Thor’s hairline as he bottoms out. Thor drapes his leg back to hook an ankle behind Loki’s and he grits his teeth and rolls his hips. It sucks the breath from Loki. It’s been too long.

Loki wraps his hand around Thor’s cock and it doesn’t take long, for either of them.


End file.
